One Last Chance at Tomorrow
by Dr. Degenerate
Summary: Continuation of "Clairvoyance" Unicron plans to destroy the past... but help from the future is here!


"ONE LAST CHANCE AT TOMORROW"  
  
PART TWO OF TWO  
  
By Dr. Degenerate  
Fb2000@hotmail.com  
  
GRID EPSILON  
  
[Continued from "Clairvoyance". Rhinox and Blackarachnia are fighting a swarm of robots that can turn into beetles, their commander being called Scarem. Megatron has just successfully sent off a transwarp message to Unicron, detailing the status of the Ark and the Creation Matrix. At current time, Rhinox and Blackarachnia are fleeing from the Swarm, occasionally turning back to fire on them, but to no avail.]  
  
Blackarachnia: We need to find cover, quickly!   
  
Rhinox: They move so fast!   
  
[Blackarachnia manages to hit one of them with a missile. The robot explodes, but strangely, is immediately replaced by an instant clone.]  
  
Blackarachnia: They can create clones instantly to replace themselves!  
  
Rhinox: This must be a result of another experiment by Megatron to fuse Cybertron and alien technology together.   
  
Scarem: All units, cease fire.   
  
[The Swarm complies. Rhinox and Blackarachnia stop running.]  
  
Blackarachnia: What is this slag? They just stopped chasing us.   
  
Scarem: Maximals, prepare for a message from the Master.   
  
Rhinox: "Master"?  
  
[A giant holographic image of Megatron is projected from Scarem's chest.]  
  
Megatron: Greetings, Maximals! Allow me to introduce my newest creation: The Swarm. You might be wondering where I got all those sparks? I didn't. They're mindless robots controlled directly by me, ensuring complete loyalty. I even used some alien technology to give them the unique ability to instantly replicate clones. The Swarm is here to ensure that you do not interfere with my newly formed alliance with Unicron, yes.   
  
Blackarachnia: Megatron, you arrogant fool! Unicron is the Dark God! The Chaos Bringer! He has no room for "deals"!   
  
Megatron: Oh, but he does, yes. You will soon regret leaving us, you traitor! You will burn in the Pit with the rest of your Maximal commrades.   
  
Blackarachnia: Then I'll see you in the Pit.   
  
[Megatron merely laughs as the image fades away.]  
  
Scarem: All units, resume attack.   
  
[They do.]  
  
  
MAXIMAL BASE  
  
[Cheetor and the newly repaired Silverbolt discuss recent events.]  
  
Silverbolt: So you're sure the transmission made it through?  
  
Cheetor: That's what the computer said.   
  
Silverbolt: Then Unicron will surely respond. There is nothing we can do.   
  
Cheetor: We could use my mental connection to Gabrielle to notify the Autobots in the future.   
  
Silverbolt: Assuming that she's even real.   
  
Cheetor: She is! Silverbolt, you have to trust me. Please!   
  
Silverbolt, reluctant: Alright, alright. Assuming she is real and is from the future, what good would notifying the Autobots do? It would just screw up the timeline even more.   
  
Cheetor: We could consult Emirate Xaaron, the Cybertron priest.   
  
Silverbolt: But from what I remember in history, Xaaron is still on Cybertron in the 20th Century, helping out the Autobot front there.   
  
Cheetor: Great, so what do we do now?   
  
Maximal Computer: Picking up faint distress call on secured Maximal frequency.   
  
Silverbolt: Full boost and put it on speakers, authorization "Silverbolt Gamma Delta."  
  
Maximal Computer: Acknowledged.   
  
[Rhinox's voice comes on, caked with static.]  
  
Rhinox: Can anybody hear... We are under atta--... Blackarachnia injured... Transmit--... Coordinates... Bring my scanner...  
  
Silverbolt: Cheetor, get yourself into the CR chamber. I'll be back in a nano-klik!   
  
[Silverbolt grabs Rhinox's scanner and rushes out.]   
  
Cheetor: Great, is ditching me going to become a habit?   
  
"Cheetor?"  
  
Cheetor: Gabrielle, is that you?   
  
"Yeah. I think our connection is becoming stronger now. So strong, we don't have to be unconscious to use it. I think it's all about me, Cheetor. I think I have the ability to control the connection..."  
  
  
GRID SIERRA  
  
[Rattrap and Dinobot lay immobilized in a ditch.]  
  
Dinobot: You vermin. I will terminate you once I can move.   
  
Rattrap: Ah don't get your transistors in a bunch, former-chopper face. Stasis lock is going to set in any moment now, and you an' me are gonna die together!   
  
Dinobot: I already died once. I didn't like it.   
  
Rattrap: Yeah, well you sure came back all screwed up. You're a hideous monster. An evil, merciless, slag sucking monster. The Dinobot that I remember had honor. He was a real warrior. You're a pathetic shadow of what he used to be.   
  
Dinobot: The brighter the picture the darker the negative, vermin.   
  
Rattrap, extremely enraged: Screw you! You used to be my best friend! Now look at you, you freak! You're a Pred! A low-down dirty Pred!   
  
Dinobot: Stick and stones, vermin.   
  
Rattrap: Stop calling me that! Only the real Dinobot can call me that! I tell ya, when I can move, I'm gonna kick your deformed butt all over the place.   
  
[Meanwhile, Optimus and Rampage lay immobilized as well. Optimus stares up at the sun until something comes into view. It's Depth Charge. He lands and tries to decide whether or not to finish off Rampage or to help Optimus. He opts for the latter.]  
  
Optimus: Thank you. For a minute there I thought you would abandon me to fulfill your revenge.   
  
Depth Charge: So did I. I detected Rampage's signature. What happened?   
  
Optimus: Ionic surge. Primary power has shut down.   
  
[Depth Charge pulls a cable out from himself and plugs it into a port on Optimus. Power surges through and Optimus is revived.]  
  
Optimus: Thanks for the jump, friend.   
  
Depth Charge: Now to finish off Rampage...   
  
Optimus: Wait! There is something more urgent and important! It could mean the difference between life and death!   
  
Depth Charge: What is it?   
  
Optimus: Megatron has managed to send a transwarp message to Unicron and has invited him to come and devour Earth.   
  
Depth Charge: Dear Primus! That could spell out the end of everything!   
  
Optimus: Indeed. If you don't help me, you won't have to worry about killing Rampage, because neither he nor you will ever have exsisted.   
  
Depth Charge: What do you suggest...?  
  
Optimus: We must...  
  
[A small, strange looking probe suddenly appears from the sky. It shoots three beams of energy towards the planet's surface. It sends out a message on both Maximal and Predacon communications frequencies, so all hear it.]  
  
Probe: I am... Unicron. There will be no "deals." Prepare for my coming. But first...   
  
[A mass of parts floats up to the sky being carried by the three beams. The parts begin to reassemble themselves into familiar shapes...]  
  
Probe: Behold; Ravage, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur. Arise and serve your new master.   
  
[The three formerly deceased Predacons have just been resurrected, in new Transmetal forms.]  
  
All three: We serve the mighty Unicron.   
  
Probe: Destroy the Matrix, and any other opposition to my reign.  
  
Optimus: I hope Megatron is hearing this so he can see what his greed will cost us all.   
  
[Rattrap and Dinobot regain their ability to move but instead of fighting they both climb out of the ditch to witness what is going on.]  
  
Rattrap: Oh great, Megatron has doomed us all.   
  
Dinobot: What was he thinking? That fool!   
  
[At that moment, Tarantulas rides up in his spider/motorcycle mode as Rampage comes to.]  
  
Tarantulas: What is this?! Unicron?! No one told me anything about Unicron! Megatron told me he was sending a message to the Decepticons! What has he done now?!  
  
Optimus: We can't let them destroy the Matrix, it's our last hope.   
  
[Ravage, Terrorsaur, and Scorponok begin to attack the group of Maximals and Predacons.]  
  
  
GRID EPSILON  
  
[Silverbolt arrives to aid Rhinox and Blackarachnia in their battle. Despite the fact they've blown up many of the Swarm, they continue to reproduce.]   
  
Silverbolt: Did you hear that message from Unicron?   
  
Blackarachnia: Yes, he's coming.   
  
[Optimus' voice comes on Rhinox's communications unit.]  
  
Optimus: Rhinox, we need some help over here. Unicron has resurrected Ravage, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur into extremely powerful killing machines. We can barely hold them off!  
  
[Rhinox aims his scanner at Scarem.]  
  
Rhinox: Maybe this'll help. I can't override Megatron's command to kill their targets, but since they're mindless drones, I might be able to trick their logic circuits into thinking that those three revived Preds are their targets.   
  
Blackarachnia: Then by all means, do it!  
  
  
FIFTEEN CYCLES AWAY FROM MOUNT SAINT HILLARY  
  
[Ravage, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur have left behind the battle and are now speeding towards the Ark, at Mount Saint Hillary. They are interrupted by Megatron, who flies in front of them.]  
  
Megatron: Wait! What about my deal? I want to be one of Unicron's chosen servants!   
  
Terrorsaur: Megatron, you fool!   
  
Scorponok: Mighty Megatron... How dare you! I looked up to you like a father. I idolized you, worshipped you, but when I died you didn't even shed a tear of mech-fluid over me. Why should I appeal to Unicron on your behalf?  
  
Megatron: Scorponok, you were my most valued and loyal servant! Not a cycle goes by that I don't think about you.   
  
Scorponok: I'm sick of your lies, Megatron. Now I am the mighty one. Rot in the Pit you arrogant bastard.   
  
[Scorponok aims his blaster claw at Megatron's head and obliterates it with a massive discharge of energy. Megatron's lifeless body falls to the ground.]  
  
Ravage: Now on with our goal.   
  
[They continue on, but Scorponok looks sad.]  
  
Terrorsaur: You ok, Scorponok?  
  
Scorponok: I am now.   
  
[Suddenly Scarem and the Swarm appear and begin to swarm around the three, brutally attacking them with their blade arms.]  
  
  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON  
FEBRUARY 29, 1999  
  
[Gabrielle lies in her hospital bed, holding hand with her love, Max. The two are having a loving conversation when suddenly the walls around them begin to ripple.]  
  
Max: What's going on?  
  
Gabrielle: It's the timeline... It's changing! Megatron must have been successful! Unicron must be on his way.   
  
Max: What are you talking about?   
  
Gabrielle: The Transformers in the past! I have a mental link to one of them; Cheetor.   
  
Max: I didn't believe you at first but I can't doubt what my eyes are seeing!   
  
Gabrielle: Come with me to the astral plane. It's the only place where we'll be safe from the changes in the timeline.   
  
Max: How is that possible?   
  
Gabrielle: I don't know, but I seem to have the ability to send my consciousness there. I think I can send yours there too, if you believe.   
  
Max: I believe! I trust you with all my heart.   
  
Gabrielle: Then hold on to me tightly and concentrate. This isn't going to be easy, and we have only a matter of minutes.   
  
  
MAXIMAL BASE  
CIRCA 40,000 B.C.   
  
"Cheetor? Can you hear me?"  
  
[Cheetor's head perks up.]  
  
"Yes, I can! Where are you?"  
"I'm on the astral plane with Max. The timeline is changing, Cheetor."  
"Then that must mean Unicron will be successful."  
"You mustn't give up hope yet."  
  
[At that moment, Optimus enters with Rhinox.]  
  
Optimus: Cheetor, let's go. I believe we only have a few minutes before Unicron arrives via transwarp.   
  
Cheetor: I thought he didn't have transwarp capability.  
  
Optimus: He isn't supposed to, but along with his message to Unicron, Megatron sent the schematics on how to create a transwarp drive.   
  
Rhinox: We're going to take the Matrix from Prime and attempt to use it on Unicron.   
  
Cheetor: Optimus, Gabrielle says the timeline is already changing.   
  
[Optimus looks at Cheetor strangely, like he doesn't quite believe him, but nevertheless...]  
  
Optimus: Then tell her to hold on, because we're about to set things right.   
  
  
GRID SIERRA  
  
[The Maximals arrive to face off with the Predacons, lead by Inferno.]  
  
Optimus: Hear me out, Inferno! Unicron is coming! We can only stop him if we unite and use the power of the Matrix.   
  
Inferno: Never, Maximals! The Royalty commands your destruction!  
  
[Tarantulas puts a gun to Inferno's head and blows it clear off.]  
  
Tarantulas: The "Royalty" is dead, slaghole. Now hear me, "Minimals"! I don't particularly like you, but I don't want to die either. I doubt my comrades do too. Predacons, we have no choice but to unite with them.   
  
[A massive transwarp conduit opens in space and Unicron emerges. He can be seen clearly from the sky.]  
  
Unicron: I have come. Transformers, prepare for your destruction.   
  
Optimus: I don't think so! Depth Charge, put aside your hatred for Rampage. And you, Rattrap, disregard your hatred of Dinobot. Predacons, Maximals, throw aside your differences and unite! UNITE! 'TIL ALL ARE ONE!  
  
All: 'TIL ALL ARE ONE!  
  
Waspinator: 'Til Waspinator is one!   
  
[Optimus tries to open the Matrix but it will not go...]  
  
Optimus: Open... Dammit, OPEN!  
  
Waspinator: Waspinator does not like the looks of this!   
  
Quickstrike: Yeah, did I just team up with the Maximals for nothing?   
  
Optimus: No, we can't give up! 'Til all are...  
  
Rhinox: Optimus, look out!  
  
[A massive discharge of energy fires from Unicron and hits Optimus, destroying him and the Matrix completely. The blast also destroys Tarantulas, Dinobot, Depth Charge, and Rampage. Blackarachnia is fatally wounded and is slowly dying. Silverbolt rushes to cradle her in his arms.]  
  
Silverbolt, softly: Blackarachnia...   
  
Blackarachnia: So this is it... This is how it ends for me.   
  
Silverbolt: No...   
  
Blackarachnia: I have to accept my fate... Did I do good? Tell me I lived a good life. Tell me I made up for my mistakes.   
  
Silverbolt: You have. You're the bravest person I know. I love you.   
  
Blackarachnia: I love you. Wait for me... Your spark will soon be with mine... I love you...   
  
[She dies. Silverbolt screams in pain.]  
  
Unicron: Pathetic. It is time I secure my future.   
  
[Unicron opens his massive mouth and begins to suck Earth in. The Transformers have to hold on to trees to keep from being sucked in and they have to yell to be heard.]  
  
Rattrap: Oh Matrix, this is it. This is slagging it.   
  
Cheetor: No, it can't end like this, it can't! We've let everyone down! The humans, the Cybertrons, the New Age Outlaws...  
  
Rattrap: Who are the "New Age Outlaws."   
  
Cheetor: It's a long story.   
  
Waspinator: Waspinator is too young to die!   
  
Quickstrike: Yeah, this is a slaggy way to end. I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. But instead I'm going to be sucked into Unicron's stomach. I guess you can't be picky, huh?  
  
Waspinator: Waspinator is too young to die!   
  
Quickstrike, disappointed: Yeah, thanks for listening to me in our last hour.   
  
Waspinator: Waspinator is too young to die!   
  
Rhinox: CHEETOR!   
  
Cheetor: What is it?   
  
Rhinox: I believe you, Cheetor, I believe you. Go to the astral plane. Go to the past and destroy the alien component before Megatron has the chance to use it.   
  
Cheetor: How?   
  
Rhinox: It's my theory that Megatron's initial pre-test of his transwarp antenna created some kind of rift that your consciousness can travel through. You should be able to use it to send yourself to the astral plane and once there, emerge in the past. But once in the past you'll only have one shot at this. It's only a theory but right now we're out of...  
  
[Rhinox loses his grip and floats towards Unicron's open mouth.]  
  
Rhinox, screaming: DO IT! DO IT!!  
  
Cheetor: Rattrap, you're coming with me.   
  
Rattrap: I am?   
  
Cheetor: Yeah, close your eyes...  
  
Rattrap: How can I do that when any minute now I'm going to be sucked into that mouth!   
  
Cheetor: Just shut up and do it!   
  
  
"Where are we?" Rattrap says in awe as he looks around the void.   
"The astral plane," Cheetor tells him, "Look, there's Gabrielle and Max."  
Gabrielle runs up to Cheetor and gives him a hug. She notices Rattrap and flinches. "I've always hated rats," she says.   
Rattrap smirks. "That's ok, I don't like humans much either."  
"Gabrielle," Cheetor starts, "Rhinox thinks this is the result of a transwarp rift."  
"Such a scientific name for such a miracle."  
Rattrap jumps in, sarcastically, "Yeah, well..."  
"What do we do now?" Max asks. Cheetor says it's time to go to the past and destroy the alien component after it lands on the planet. Gabrielle explains that she believes they can send themselves to the past in any form they want.   
"Here goes nothing," Cheetor says.   
  
  
EARTH  
FIVE DAYS AFTER DESTRUCTION OF ALIEN SHIP BY OPTIMUS PRIMAL  
  
[Cheetor and Rattrap materialize, followed by Max and Gabrielle who have assumed forms similar to that of Tigatron and Airrazor, just slightly different colored. They begin to search the area for alien parts.]  
  
Rattrap: We have to hurry, Ol' Lizard Lips and I should be coming by soon to scan the area. If my past self sees my present self, it'd screw up time for sure.   
  
Gabrielle: Einstein theorized that if a past self and present self ever met, the universe would explode.   
  
Rattrap: Who is Einstein?   
  
Max: These bodies are awesome!   
  
Cheetor: I chose them for you. They're similar to those of my old friends, another pair of lovers.   
  
[Gabrielle and Max smile at each other. Max notices something on Cheetor's back.]  
  
Max: I didn't know Transformers listened to music!   
  
Cheetor: Huh?   
  
[Max lifts a tape of Cheetor's back.]  
  
Max: See? A tape? Who is it by?   
  
Rattrap: No, throw it down!   
  
[Max tosses it to the ground. It transforms into Ravage.]  
  
Ravage: The Swarm may have gotten Scorponok and Terrorsaur, but Ravage still lives! And I'm here to make sure you don't try to prevent Unicron's arrival and my rebirth!   
  
Rattrap: RUN!   
  
[The four split up, with Ravage chasing Max and Rattrap. Cheetor and Gabrielle head in the opposite direction.]  
  
Cheetor: We gotta find that alien device quickly!   
  
[Gabrielle trips over something and falls. She digs through the dirt and finds the component.]  
  
Gabrielle: Is this is it?   
  
Cheetor: We'll find out in a second...   
  
[Cheetor aims his gun at it.]  
  
Gabrielle: WAIT! If you destroy this, and if what Rhinox said is true, we will have never met.   
  
Rattrap: BLOW THE SLAGGING THING UP!   
  
Max: HURRY!!  
  
[Ravage is charging towards them.]  
  
Gabrielle: It's a pity Max and I won't get to explore ancient Earth in beast mode.   
  
Cheetor, sadly: Yeah...   
  
Gabrielle: Take care of yourself, Cheetor.   
  
Cheetor: You too. I'll miss you.   
  
Gabrielle: I'll miss you too. It was fun.   
  
[Ravage leaps in the air to pounce on the two but before he lands Cheetor shots off a blast that destroys the alien component that Megatron used. Everything suddenly turns to white.]  
  
  
MAXMIAL BASE, MOUNT SAINT HILLARY  
  
[Cheetor jumps awake and falls off his bed. He shakes his head groggily and takes a minute to gather himself. He tiredly drags himself out to Rattrap's room and knocks on the door.]  
  
Rattrap: Who is it?   
  
Cheetor: It's me.   
  
Rattrap: What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!   
  
Cheetor: Please let me in. I need to talk to you.   
  
Rattrap, sighing: Fine, fine, hold on a sec.   
  
[After a few seconds the door opens and Rattrap goes to sit on his bed as Cheetor enters.]  
  
Rattrap: So what happened?   
  
Cheetor: I had a nightmare. It was crazy.   
  
Rattrap: What was it about?   
  
Cheetor: It's too intricate to go into. I just... I was so real. I met this girl through some kind of psychic link and Megatron found a way to contact Unicron... It was crazy. I could have sworn it was for real.   
  
Rattrap, pondering: Have you thought about bringing this up to Rhinox? It could be a malfunction in your circuitry. Maybe you should take a minute and have the CR chamber check you out.   
  
Cheetor: No, it's ok. I better go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.   
  
Rattrap: Ok. Take it easy.   
  
[Cheetor quietly leaves his room and heads outside the base to gaze up at the stars. He takes a deep sigh.]  
  
Cheetor: Gabrielle... I don't know if you were just a dream or if you were for real... If you are, then I hope your happy and I hope you've won Max over. If you're not real, then boy, I really do need my circuits checked. But real or not, I miss you.   
  
[Cheetor spots a shooting star.]   
  
Cheetor: I miss you...   
  
[End.]  
  



End file.
